New Life
by Danielle Boyington
Summary: When Bella learns that she was so close to finding her really father, things start to come out of the dark and come after her because of who her father is. would Bella be able to handle what and who she is about to be come or will she melt away like she is told to do? (please review)!


The Volturi

(One month ago)

Aro sat his thorn and looked down at the human standing before them, the human who just told him he has a child. A daughter, if Aro's heart was still beating it would have stopped.

How? How could the leader of the vampire world have a daughter and not even to know about her.

daughter

daughter

daughter

The word ran around and around his head, for once the great leader of the Volturi went into shock. Aro could feel the stares from everyone in the room as they all heard the human say "you have a daughter".

"Aro?" Marcus asked pulling Aro from his deep thoughts, most likely seeing Aro's mood and bonds change.

"Tell us about this girl" said Marcus who was now looking down at the human. The human was a small thin man who needed to shave and a better suit.

"I am sorry I don't know that much about her" the human said looking away from Marcus cold hard stare that sent ice down the man's spine.

"You are the private investigator she haired, yes?" asked Caius with a cold hiss that stilled everyone and everything in the room.

"Yes" the human said taking a step back away from the strange men that were sitting before him.

"Then shouldn't you be able to answer all the questions that we may have, such as what she is like. I do believe that is a question?" Caius said who was pissed off at the human for not doing his job right.

"Well…I know a bit about her" the human said, trying to sound like he was doing a good job.

"But you just said you don't know that much about her, were you lying to us?" Caius asked with a deep cold hiss, this human was wasting their time.

"Caius stop!" Aro said standing up from his thorn and walking down towards the human man, who again stepped back, yes let the human fear them. Aro could smell the fear coming off the human in waves, and he loved it!

"Tell me what you know" Aro said to the human stopping just before him, and looking him right in the eye.

"Well she is 17 and lives in forks; she goes to forks state high. She works at a store in forks….." the human said looking everywhere but at Aro.

"Her name?" Aro asked the human.

"What?" the human said looking back at Aro.

"I asked for the name of my daughter, as her investigator shouldn't you know the name of my daughter?" Aro asked rage building up inside him, this human was pushing him.

"Oh yes sorry her name is Bella Swan" the human said looking once again away from Aro.

"Can you tell us anything more about her?" Marcus asked.

"No, look my only job was to find you and tell you that you have a daughter and the DNA matched. That does not mean I need to know everything about her. I have to say your daughter is not that great ok; all she does is work and study. She doesn't even pay me enough money for this trip ok! So stop yelling, growling at me and acting like your something important when really you're not plus you will be better off not knowing her. So for the love of God stop acting like an ass and get over it already!" the Human yelled at Aro and spate at his new leather shows that cost $800.

Everyone in the room stood in shook, Caius was growing and ready to rip the human apart, Marcus was sitting in his thorn seeing who will be the first to kill the human.

Aro looked down at his shoe and saw where the human spate, Aro's $800 shoe was coved in human spit. Ever so slowly Aro looked back at the human and let him see the flaming rage that was in his cold red eyes.

"Oh, my dear human you shouldn't have done that" Aro said, while a slow evil smile growing on his face.

"I'm sorry really am sorry" the human said backing up away from Aro as if he could out run a vampire and live to tell the tale.

"Sorry it's too late for sorry" Aro said in a cold hiss, faster than a blink Aro ran forward and shoved his hand through the human's chest and straight to his beating heart. Aro stared right into the human's eyes as his hand closed around his heart and started to slowly skew's it.

"How dare you come into my home and speak to us like that and then you bad mouth my own flesh and blood, on top of that you spate on my shoe." Aro said in a hiss with his red eyes alive with burning flames that looked like they were really flames.

Aro tighten his fist around the man's heart and only stopped when he felt the heart burst open and blood ran down his arm to the floor.

Aro dropped the dead man to floor and walked back to his thorn, Caius had a small smile on his face. Marcus just rolled his eyes and sat up straight.

"Demetri, Felix." Aro called when he was once again seated on his thorn.

"Yes Master" they both said as they bowed before the three powerful leaders.

"I want you both to go to Forks and learn about my Daughter, you are to learn about everything about her. Then you are to report back to us, above all you must keep her safe till she is ready to meet me and the coven. Do not fail me or I will take your very lives" Aro said looking down at the two men who stood before them.

Demetri and Felix were the best they had when it was coming to missions, and the chances of them failing their leaders were mixed to nothing.

* * *

Forks

(Present day)

As soon as Bella woke at six am in the morning, she was on her laptop looking for an email from John her private investigator. It has been three weeks since she last got an email from the man, something inside her told her he ripped her off and another said something happened to him.

Bella prayed with everything she had that nothing had happened to him she was so close to know her really father and who he was. Three weeks ago Bella had got an email from John saying that there had been a DNA match, and he would set up a meeting to meet her father. When she had read that she had jumped up and down like there was no tomorrow, but after that nothing and now she was starting to panic.

With a bad mood and a bad feeling in her stomach Bella started to get ready for school and today was the day. The day of the big history test that she had and the day she will tell Charlie all about the DNA match and john.

As soon as Bella was ready she went down stairs and out the door, As Bella walked to ward her old truck she couldn't help but notice a blacked SUV parked on the other side of the road. In the same place as it was parked yesterday and the day before that.

Every time Bella looked at the SUV she always got and strange and weird feeling, as if she was been watched by someone or something.

Before she could do anything stupid Bella rushed to her truck got in and drove to school, this time she took the long way to school all the while she noticed that the SUV that seemed to follow her all the way to school.

As soon as she got to school she ran into Alice who gave her a big hug and a bag of some kind. It was a sports bag and it had something in it.

When Bella started to open it Alice stopped her.

"When you travel take this with you and then open it, but not now and don't above all things let Edward see it" Alice said looking her in the eye, Jasper came up and stood beside Alice and looked at Bella.

"Don't panic Bella everything will be fine" Jasper said, Bella just looked at the two vampire in front of her like they had gone mad.

"You had a vision?" Bella asked Alice, all she did was shake her head yes.

"Tell me what did you see?" Bella asked looking at the both of them like a lost child who had no idea what was going on.

"I can't Bella not this time but you are going to be fine, ok and we love you" She said with a smile on her face.

Before she could say anything more Bella saw Edward coming toward them, as fast as she could Bella hid the sports bag in her school bag.

When Bella looked up again Edward was standing right next to her and was about to give her a kiss but stopped when it happened.

* * *

hope you like this one.

please review, i love reviews.


End file.
